


Choose Your Destiny

by Goda



Series: Advent Ficlets 2014 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Paopu Fruit, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/pseuds/Goda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: “So, that paopu story… is it true?” “I don’t know, but for your sake I hope it isn’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanityShion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityShion/gifts).



> I'm decently sure this isn't the direction that I was expected to go in, but this is what happens when you give a Goda a ~~cookie~~ prompt and let her go wild. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr [here.](http://godaof221b.tumblr.com)

“So, that paopu story… is it true?”

Kairi looked over at Sora from where she was carefully walking along the tree that grew sideways on the little outcropping of their island. She sighed at the expression on his face before dropping down to sit on the tree instead, legs dangling near his shoulder. “I don’t know, but for your sake, I hope it isn’t.”

“What?” Startled, he looked up at her, blue eyes widening. “What do you mean by that?”

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. “I mean, come on. I know you’re thinking about Riku again. And all of the friends that you’ve made. If you had your way, you’d share a paopu with all of them. But isn’t it better that they’re in your life because they want to be? Not because of the magic of some fruit?”

His brow furrowed in thought as he looked back out at the horizon. “I didn’t think of it that way. Especially…”

“Especially Riku.” Her knee nudged his shoulder lightly, though the way he swayed said that she had forgotten her own strength again. It used to be that she couldn’t off-balance either of them, even when they were paying attention, but training with a Keyblade herself had thrown that off. “I know how important he is to you. And when it comes down to it, what’s in your heart is more important than any superstition. Right?”

As he crossed his arms, Sora took a moment to consider her words before he nodded. “I want him to choose. I want him to be able to walk away if I’m… if something makes him happy. But I don’t want to lose him.”

This time, when she pushed him, it was on purpose that he tipped over a little. “Don’t be silly, Sora. It’s Riku. If he wanted to be rid of you, the two of you would have parted ways a long time ago. Not only that, they would have stayed parted.” She paused for a moment, watching the sun go down. “We both love you, you know. It’s easy to see when you love someone; heck, you seem to love just about everyone. And I know it’s harder to see his heart because he guards it so much. But you’re there.” She held a hand to her own heart. “As long as you stay true to who you are, he’ll keep you in his heart.”

For a while, things were silent. The waves made gentle noises against the shore as the sun continued lower. After several minutes, Sora looked up at her. “I suppose I’ve got no excuse to not ask him out, huh?”

She laughed. “Nope, no excuse. Come on. Let’s get home before it’s actually dark.”


End file.
